


Cleaning The Room

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: The Fake AH Crew [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, M/M, Smut, lots of smut, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan "clean" the interrogation room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. so this is rushed and sucks...

The door slammed closed behind him, and Ryan immediately shoved him to the floor.

 

Ray groaned as his back collided with the cold concrete, but he didn’t care.

 

Blood, torture, murder _it turned them on_.

 

They were sociopaths that much was obvious.

 

Everyone realized it, except they didn’t know the others knew.

 

Ryan was on top of him in a second, his lips locking with Ray’s in a firm kiss, his large hands grabbing at any skin they could find.

 

There clothes where off within seconds, leaving a few tears and broken buttons in their wake.

 

Ray groaned as Ryan bit down on his neck, he loved when they got like this, Ryan being possessive and rough

 

Like an _animal_

He wanted Ryan covered in blood and sweat and cum, he _needed_ that.

 

“God Ryan please holy fuck” he groaned as he raked his nails down the larger man’s back, leaving red lines in his wake.

 

Ryan smirked against his neck and then rolled them over, Ray now straddling him, the Puerto Rican’s hands landing on the floor on either side of Ryan’s head.

 

He pulled his hands away slowly, sitting back on Ryan’s thighs as he looked at his blood covered hands.

 

He then slapped them down on Ryan’s bare chest, causing the older man to groan in delight and buck up against Ray.

 

Ray smirked and slid his hands around, smearing the blood everywhere.

 

Ryan groaned loudly again and turned them so Ray was on his back again, shoving into him immediately.

 

Ray practically screamed, his bloody hands gripping onto Ryan’s back as the bigger man fucked him senseless.

 

“God fuck Ryan yes yes yes!” He said as the older man grunted above him, his teeth digging into his neck as he rutted into his young lover.

 

“Next time-“ Ryan breathed into his ear as he pressed harder into Ray.

 

  
“I’m going to fuck you in our bed, and where going to play with my knives, and you won’t even be able to _breath_ properly the next morning” Ryan promised a she sped up.

 

 

The promise of rough, painful, amazing sex and a next time was all Ray needed to be sent over the edge, letting out a loud groan as he came across their stomachs.

 

Ryan groaned at the feeling of Ray tightening around him and he came as well.

 

Both of their bodies shook slightly in the afterglow of it all, Ryan lying on top of him as they both tried to breathe properly.

 

“Get off of me” Ray groaned after a while, both of them sitting up.

 

They were both smeared with blood and sweat and cum and Ray couldn’t be happier.

 

He kissed Ryan one more time before they both got up, making quick work of cleaning the room before slipping back into their boxers and running back to their room to clean up.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! :)  
> http://ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com/


End file.
